OC Story
by TheRealTicciToby
Summary: Okay this is just a fanfic based around the game and stuff but instead of the characters in the game I filled all the slots with my OC's. Its going to be different then the game though how much I'm not sure right now. Rated M for language and gore/blood later on.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I know I haven't been on in long long time but it's because I've had a whole lot of internet problems at my house and I can't post from my cell. I will update my other stories at some point but at this time I'm not sure when, since I don't have any of my files for my fanfic's anymore because of a new computer. Until then here's a new one about a lot of my OC characters and My bb's OC's as well. This is based around Until Dawn the new video game for PS4 that came out a little bit ago. It will be quite different though because of my characters so it wouldn't be the same just the story basics and other things.**

 **Original plot and ideas and games and basics copyright by Sony and the other creators of the game Until Dawn**

 **Half the OC's copyright my bb DarknessAhead**

 **The rest and other OC's and fan plot and stuff copyright me Envyslover**

 **So enjoy~**

 **[center]Prologue[/center]**

A long black haired boy, hair in a loose pony-tail, brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes as he gazed out the window at the snow. It was actually coming down a lot harder then it had been a few minutes ago. He was actually beginning to wonder if they would even be able to leave the house tomorrow morning.

"Hey guys do you see that? Its really coming down out there now..." He said, kinda thinking out loud mostly, his voice in a slight daze. He turned, looking around the room. Quickly he noticed hat for some reason almost everyone was gone from the living room now, save another boy who was sleeping at the small bar.

He chuckled softly at this scene and shook his head before walking over to the sleeping boy. He leaned forward, kissing him on the head before tossing a cover over him. He then sat his cup down on the counter next to him and walked out of the room, heading for the restroom.

A door opened from upstairs and a slightly smaller boy rushed out, a bit worried judging by the look on his face. He took the stairs in the middle of the room two at a time before he reached the bottom and started to gaze around the room. "Yuyu? Yuki?" He swallowed and started to wander around, seemingly searching for another person. "Yuki where are you? I wanted cuddle with you..." He whispered, letting out a tiny whimper.

[center]~~~[/center]

An older boy with slightly green-tinted hair, most likely dyed and fading, chuckled softly as he held a finger up to his lips and spoke in a hushed voice to the others in the room. "Shh. Guys quiet he's going to be coming in soon. Jeez, will you guys shut the fuck up already or you can get out." He cut his eyes at the closet on the far side of the room, a fit of giggles emitting from behind the door.

He rolled his eyes, the giggles growing louder from inside. Deciding to ignore them he turned to face the boy next to him, who was holding a small camcorder in one hand. "You have to make sure you film it all man. Just don't let him see you."

The boy chuckled and nodded quickly, zooming in with the camcorder on a close up of the others face. "Of course, mate. Tired of my brother and the little twerp hanging off each other anyway. Maybe this will get them to ease up just a bit. At least while others are around. No one wants to see their gay bull. Only but so much I myself can stomach"

Suddenly they all heard movement from just down the hall and all started giggling and rushing to their places. The closest that the, giggles had been coming from, opened just as the two girls started scooting under the bed. "Hey is he coming to find us all yet?" A soft little voice asked in a giggly whisper.

The boy with slightly green tinted hair groaned and shook his head before eying up the now two younger boys, who's heads were popping out, trying to still their giggling. "Yes you dummies! Now get back in there! And stop with that giggling you'll give us all away!"

The younger black-haired boy jumped and felt tears form in his eyes as the door was closed on him and his boy-friend. He let out a soft sniffle until he heard his companion giggling all over again. "Airy stop dat or he'll find us all and Daigo will be all upset with us..."

Airamyst shook his head up and down before placing his hand over his mouth, though giggles still emerged. "I c-can't help it, Jayjay. I h-haven't ever played Hide and go Seek before and it's so m-much fun~" He whispered in-between giggles.

Jeames starting giggling again too, fighting to keep quiet as he reached over and placed his own hand over Airammyst's mouth. This actually seemed to cut off the noises, or at the very least make them sound almost silent. "Dat betters, Airy?" He giggling out softly. Airamyst nodded and did the same to James.

"Shh! Shh! Here he comes!" An older girl with dark brown hair whispered, giggling softly to herself and bumping her elbow against a younger girl with dark blond hair. The other girl nodded sharing a sly little smile with her as they heard the floor creak softly. Looking out from under the bed they saw the boy with the camcorder take his place in the other closest, making sure the camcorder was still able to record. The older boy with green tinted hair took his place in the middle of the room just as the doorknob turned.

A small light brown haired boy pushed open the door, standing in the doorway as if scared to enter. All that greeted him was a dark room with no lights and an older boy in the middle of the room. He had been told on several occasions never to listen to the older boy that now stood in front of him. Nor was he to accept anything from him yet here he was walking into a very dark room to meet with him.

He hadn't really wanted to go or even listen to what the older boy had to say, but once Roki's, his boy-friend, name had dripped from the older boy's lips the younger boy couldn't help but be a tiny bit curious. As he looked around though he didn't really hear any noises coming from inside but he didn't have long to listen before a low voice cut thru the darkness.

"Yuki? Aww Yuki, please come on in. I won't hurt you, I promise." The older boy told Yuki. Yuki carefully, very slowly, scooted into the room. "Go ahead and shut the door behind you. Be a shame if Roki came in while I was giving you a present for him and telling you a secret of him~"

Yuki nodded quickly and walking in before shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked forward towards the older boy, his heart pounding in his ears in fear but excitement as well. He really hoped this was something Roki would really like and not a trick of the older boys. "D-Daigo?" He whispered.

Daigo nodded and walked forward to meet Yuki halfway. "Yep, little man." He chuckled softly before pulling a small box from behind his back. "This is what you came for no?" Yuki's face lit up and he nodded reaching out and taking the box from Daigo. "Oh yes thank you so much!"

Just before he could open the box Daigo started to pat his head, confusing poor Yuki. A few hours ago Daigo had said he refused to touch the boy yet now he was petting his hair? "Y-you okay, Daigo?" Yuki asked hesitantly. The older boy shook his head and ran his hand down Yuki's face, cupping his cheek as he brushed his hair from his face. "Yuki, may I... Share a small secret with you? It's only for your ears. Please?"

Yuki swallowed and tried to speak but all that came out was a tiny whimper so Daigo continued. "I really like you Yuki. More then you may know." He whispered, tilting the boy's face gently to look up at him. "I have for the longest time."

"B-but Roki and-" Yuki began but Daigo quieted him with his fingers to his lips. Before Yuki could resist he leaned forward and planted a kiss gently on the boy's lips, causing Yuki to jump. "I know about Roki and you. Trust me I don't want to break you up, just want you to hear me out. Okay?"

Yuki nodded slowly and listened as the boy began to speak again. Daigo smiled down at the boy and pulled back his hand, much to Yuki's relief. The younger boy didn't have long to relax before Daigo's hands were on his shirt. "W-wait..." Yuki breathed softly, letting his voice trail off as his face started to heat up. Why was Daigo doing this? Yuki had been sure he was dating Haya.

"It's okay, Yuki. What Roki doesn't know won't hurt him no? And it's not like I'm hurting you. I would never hurt you, my love." Daigo said with a sly smile in Yuki's ear. Yuki took a step back just as Daigo undid the button on the boys shirt. Blushing harder now Yuki felt a few scared tear come to is eyes. "D-Daigo... Please... I just... um..."

Before he could say anything though he heard giggling from under the bed and yelped softly, looking down. "Hello?" He asked just as the two girls under there started to come out from hiding. "W-what is this?"

The boy with the camcorder chuckled and walked out from the closet right next to Daigo. "Yuki. Yuki come on look at the screen~" He chuckled as Yuki's face turned quickly from unsureness to straight up fear. "H-Have you been recording everything? E-even the... the k-kiss?" He whimpered and the older boy nodded. "Pretty funny no?" Daigo asked, laughing by now.

Yuki blinked and swallowed before staring at the box in his hand that Daigo had given him. He pulled the top off and looked inside to find it was empty. Just a small box of nothing. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked up, unsure of what to do. "B-But I... Roki and... I-I-I..."

Without another word Yuki turned quickly and rushed from the room, the box falling to the floor where he had once stood. He shoved past the black-haired boy with the loose pony-tail just as he was coming down hall. "Oh! Hey Yuki? Something up?" He asked, yet all he received as an answer was soft cry's from the boy as he hugged his shirt closed against his body.

The boy shook his head and kicked the door open all the way, letting it bang against the wall as he cut his eyes at everyone in the room. "The hell is wrong with all you!?" He heard Daigo start to speak but the boy ended up laughing and leaning on the boy with the camcorder so he didn't fall. "You're all a bunch of assholes!"

Just as he was turning to leave he heard a fit of giggles sound off and turned to see the closest on the far side of the room open up and two giggling teenagers fall out. "Airamyst and Jeamesero?" He asked in almost disbelief. Shun was finding it hard to believe his little brother had played a part in all this but after remembering Yuki was still running away and he wasn't about to get any answers or help here he shook his head and rushed from the room.

[center]~~~[/center]

Roki blinked in confusion as he looked around, having looked everywhere but where an older boy slept. He started to look over the items on the counter, wondering where Yuki and everyone had gone. "Hikaru?" He asked ass he poked at the boy who remained asleep at the counter.

After poking him a few more times and getting no response he sighed and look at his feet before turning his head back to the counter. A small slip of paper at the very end of the counter caught his eye and he walked over to it. He reached out with a shaky hand and picked it up before reading the words it contained.

"Yuki,

I was told your looking for the perfect Christmas present for Roki to make your first one together very special. I just wanted to tell you I found one and was told by Shun that it's the perfect gift for him. Meet me as soon as you can in the guest room at the end of the hall and come alone. That way no one can tell Roki about it and it will be a surprise for him.

Just looking out for one of my bros, Daigo"

Roki placed the note down, finding it a bit hard to swallow what the note said. Daigo hated him and Yuki or so it often felt like. 'I don't trust him...' Roki thought to himself but didn't have a chance to think or look around anymore as the door next to him flew open and Yuki rushed out. He hugged his shirt to his chest and held one hand to his mouth, trying to quiet his loud sobs as he rushed to the hallway and front door.

"Yuki! Yuki what's wrong? Wait!" Roki yelled as he stumbled forward. Shun rushed past him followed by the rest of the group and Roki shook his head before rushing out after them. He stopped just outside the door, pushing his way in front of the others as he yelled out into the storm after Yuki. "Yuki! Yuki come back!"

He dropped his arms to his sides and turned to look at the rest of them, his eyes filling with hot angry tears. "What did you do to him!? What happened!?" He demanded, shaking with fury. Daigo just shrugged and turned to look at the darkness next to him as Czech answered. "Oh my god Roki chill out. It was just a tiny joke."

Roki shook his head, not even caring what they had to say since it looked like they weren't even sorry. He turned and rushed off into the snow after Yuki, afraid something my happen to him.

"Roki wait!" Shun hollered out before letting his arm drop to his side in a fist. He cut his eyes to Daigo who held up his arms in defense. "What? I didn't do anything wrong. Not my fault the brat can't take a joke." The boy answered and Shun heard Czech and Haya start laughing behind him before he reached up and grabbed Daigo's shirt.

"You unhelpful, spoiled little shit!" Shun growled softly. He hated it when his cousin picked on people and since he was a young adult and Yuki was but a teenage boy he drew the line thin there. "He's like four years younger then you or more what's wrong with you!?"

Daigo looked down at Shun's hand on his shirt before smiling and looking Shun in the eyes. "Hey if you wanna fight then bring it on. I didn't do anything. He can't take a joke not my problem. Though if it gets you to stop acting like a screaming little bitch I can go after him."

Shun shoved Daigo away and turned his back to him before starting off into the house. "Your probably the last person or thing he wants to see right now." He said in a soft voice, growling thru his teeth. God he hoped they were okay, the poor little kids.

[center]~~~[/center]

Roki looked widely around the woods, everything looking the same to him in this snowstorm that was growing worse by the minute. "Yuki! Yukiiiii! Come back it's just me!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth before looking around again and rushing forward.

He finally started to see footprints in the snow and quickly followed them, ducking around the bushes and underbrush. "Yuki!? Yuki!? Damn it all answer me, babe!" He hollered out again, tears flooding down his face as he started to panic.

Just as he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to find his boy-friend he heard soft sobbing coming from just up ahead. "Yuki! Yuki keep making noises I'm coming! I promise!" He yelled, not wanting to lose him again. He crashed thru a few bushes and found Yuki a few feet away crying on the ground.

The boy was shivering and curled in a tiny weeping ball. Roki rushed over, tripped before he reached the boy. He pulled off his thick coat and threw it over Yuki's shoulders before hugging the boy. "Shhhhh... It's okay Yuyu... I'm here now... Shhhh..."

Yuki shook his head and before hiding his face in Roki's chest. "N-no you don't understand... I-I-I..." Yuki started before hiccuping and wiping at his eyes. "D-Daigo... H-he..." Roki shook his head and cuddled Yuki close. "It's okay Yuki. Really it's okay. I'm here now and its all okay."

He pulled himself up before helping Yuki to his feet as well. Reaching up with his hand he brushed the boys hair from his face before nuzzling noses with him and letting out an innocent little giggle. "You can tell me everything when we is back at the cabin. I promise. Me and you and a nice warm fluffy covered bed~"

Yuki wiped at his eyes again before smiling shyly and whispering. "Just me and you? With hot cocoa and everyding?" Roki giggled and patted the boys head before nodding. "Yep just me and you and hot cocoa all night long~" Yuki smiled and grabbed Roki's hand. "Okay den. If you pwomise."

Just as they turned to head back a loud scream filled the air. Roki and Yuki jumped and screamed before looking around in terror. Something started toward them, moving fast thru the bushes. Roki and Yuki turned and rushed forward, crashing thru the trees and screaming in fear at the top of their lungs.

"Y-Yuki what is it!? D-did you see it!?" Roki screamed as he pulled Yuki along. Yuki shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "No b-but I don't wanna l-look and find out!" He answered back.

How far they had already run they were not sure but after a few more steps they burst out the tree line and out onto a short patch of land. A short ways away a cliff over looking a long drop, to which the bottom could not be see, saw spotted by them and they started to wail unsure what to do.

Roki and Yuki turned and looked towards the forest, still unsure what exactly was after them. Suddenly a fire shot out in the forest somewhere in the same area as the person or thing that had been chasing them and they continued to back towards the cliff.

Once they reached the end they stopped and looked down, bursting out into terrified sobs again. "Yuki I dunno what to do! I dunno what to do!" Roki wailed holding Yuki's arm as Yuki in turn closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. "I dunno but I don't wanna die! Roki I don't wanna die! I'm scared!"

Suddenly something broke out of the wood's and Roki screamed, trying to take another step backwards. He slipped and screamed as he reached out and grabbed Yuki, sending them both over the side. Yuki grabbed a hold of the side of the cliff, sobbing still. "Roki! Roki are you okay!?"

Roki cried louder and shook his head, gripping Yuki's other arm with both hand. "Yuki don't let go! Oh god please! Yuki! Don't let go!" Roki screamed both in a full panic now. Just then a fire flew over head and Yuki screamed in surprise before letting go. Both boys disappeared into the snowstorm below, their screams echoing before suddenly they were both cut off.

 **And yay cliffy~ Once more I'm sorry about my other fanfic's for now. (bows)**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter as soon as I can~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so it's a bit different then the game in this chapter as promised and even though nothing really happens in this chapter you get a better look at the characters personality~**

 **Original plot and ideas and games and basics copyright by Sony and the other creators of the game Until Dawn**

 **Half the OC's copyright my bb DarknessAhead**

 **The rest and other OC's and fan plot and stuff copyright me TheRealTicciToby**

 **Chapter One**

Czech let out a soft irritated sign, as she turned her gaze from the bus driver out her window. Snow was falling at a gentle yet quick pace outside and she wasn't to happy about having to be out in it in a few minutes. The snow had long since covered the trees and ground, basically everything she could see, and was currently working on the road.

After a few seconds, she usually got bored of things fairly quickly, she pulled out her cellphone and turned her attention to that. After flipping around on it she found an e-mail video, one that a certain person she wasn't to happy with at the moment had sent her.

In the video was a black-haired boy, a sly smile on his face as he looked at the camcorder. "Hello guys and have I got a surprise for you all. I know we have all been so busy with school-work and after school projects and haven't really been able to hang out a whole lot lately. Some of you guys I haven't seen for weeks actually but anyway..."

The boy's voice trailed off as he looked to his left, his hand rubbing his arm as a sad look crossed his face. Czech rolled her eyes, not really sure why he had to drag things out whenever he talked. After a full minute, waste of her time she thought, he turned back a forced smile this time as he spoke.

"I know last time you guys came to my Mother and Father's winter home somethings went down and stuff... I just... It really meant a lot when you all answered back and said you wanted to come and... And I think it means a lot to my little bro and his boy-friend knowing that we are coming back again this year."

The boy swallowed before chuckling and taking a step closer towards the camcorder. "So let's all have an amazing, off the wall, rules free weekend getaway. For the sake of my brothers and all our hard work in school this past year." With that he winked before the video cut out.

Czech shook her head and closed her phone as she heard the bus coming to a stop. She stood, pulling on her backpack, and walked up to the door. She thanked the bus driver and quickly jumped off the bus into the snow. As the bus pulled away she began to look around, taking in the semi-dark forest and signs leading to different parts of the mountain.

She shivered and cursed under her breath before starting forward on her long walk up the trail. Finally she came to a gate with a hand written note on the front. She took it and looked down at it, reading the words. "Sorry the gates being held together with bungee cords until it can be fixed. Just climb over~"

"Oh for crying out loud Toru!" She yelled at no one really but herself. She cut her eyes up at the wall off to the side of the gate. Slowly she trailed over to it, growling under her breath about how much money Toru's family had and why they couldn't fix a gate. With nothing else to do she climbed the wall, actually with amazing speed and ease, before jumping down into the snow on the other side.

Czech fixed her coat and smoothed out her dress, turning her gaze up afterward to a ski lift a short ways away. Since she was tired and cold, not to mention a bit fed up with being all alone, she rushed up the path. Even though she was sure she had heard noises up here she found only a person's backpack.

The phone inside was ringing and being the bitch she was she quickly grabbed it to see who was texting who. She didn't really see a picture of the person but the name on the contact caught her eye. "Airy? Who is Airy..?" She murmured. Sudden movement behind her caused her to jump and yelp.

"Um Czech. Why are you playing with my cell?" A long black-haired boy ask from behind her. Czech just shrugged and tossed him the phone before answering with. "Because it was ringing and you were off doing god only knows what. Seriously you need to chill I was only helping."

Jeames looked at her in confusion before looking down at his phone. After seeing he had a text message he jumped and softly squealed before hugging his phone. "Oh my god I have a text from Airamyst~" After a few jumps he looked up at her and nodded his head to the side, still a bit confused. "Wait how is searching on my phone helping me? That's snooping and Nii Nii says snooping is bad."

Czech rolled her eyes as Jeames shook his finger at her, seemingly scolding her, before rushing over to his bag. "Wanna see someding cools I found~?" He then coo's as if nothing had happened. Without waiting for her answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the side of the building.

Once there he waved his arms out, giggling before speaking. "See? It's a place to practice hunting~ I don't really like guns all that much though but got lots of food to bring animals here if look around~" As if on cue a squirrel popped onto one of the tree branches and sniffed around, quickly finding a bit of food and eating it.

A few birds flew down to the ground and began eating a tiny bit of bird seed on the ground as Jeames giggled and looked at Czech. "They so cute no? They just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside~" Czech stared blankly at the squirrel then turned to the birds. "Yep. Warm and Fuzzy."

Just as she finished speaking a metallic noise of gears grinding could be heard. Both turned back towards the station. "Sounds like the car is coming. Thank god." Czech said, starting off in the direction of the door. Jeames looked back longingly at the animals before waving at them and rushing after Czech. "Wait up~"

An auburn hair-colored boy trudged slowly into the opening, holding the gate open for another boy with long black-hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The black haired boy took a few steps forward and opened his mouth to speak until he tripped over a small mound of snow.

"Takeru!" The auburn haired boy called out as he quickly dropped the bags. He rushed forward and caught Takeru just before the boy hit the snow and sighed heavily, smiling warmly at him as he helped him stand up again. "You alright there man?"

Shun nodded as he brushed himself off and brought his eyes up to meet the boy's. "Yeah. Thanks and sorry about that, Hikaru. I guess I'm kinda tired from the long walk." He blushed lightly before getting an idea and smiled, leaning forward to plant a quick, gentle kiss on Hikaru's cheek.

Hikaru in turn looked wide-eyed at him before rubbing his cheek. "Oh a public kiss from Takeru? My, my whats the special occasion?" He chuckled as Shun pushed him in the arm. "Oh hush it! It's not like anyone is here anyway..." Shun started before letting his voice trail off and looking around, his blush growing.

Hikaru chuckled and grabbed up the bags he dropped, handing two to Shun for him to carry as he spoke. "Oh yay my own private showing with Takeru~ No holds barred~ It's all gonna just have come off~" Shun shook his head, an ever growing smile on his face as he started down the path towards a bridge.

Just as they reached the bridge Shun heard a noise and stopped turning in confusion to Hikaru. "Hey. Did you hear that?" To this Hikaru just shook his head before looking around. "No. It might have just been an animal or something. Or its a ghost~ Ooooo~" He creeped his arm on Shun's neck causing Shun to push his hand away. "Oh for crying out loud, Hikaru."

Suddenly just before they could get to the end of the bridge a boy jumped out from behind the tree line, scaring poor Shun and Hikaru. As the boy, now seen as Daigo, started laughing Hikaru lowered his arms as Shun balled up his fists. "Daigo cut it out! What the hell was that?"

Daigo chuckled and wiped his eyes, placing his hands behind his head as he looked off to the side. As sly evil smile spread across his face as he spoke. "Oh relax, Shun. Just a harmless joke~" Shun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Or you being an ass. Like you always are."

The boy sighed and held his arms up, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hikaru snapped at that and stepped forward, cutting his arm out in front of him. "Hey Daigo! Back up and back off! Why don't you go find your girl? You and her were meant for each other so bitch amongst yourselves. After all she must still be upset that I have Shun~" He finished by flipping his hair causing Daigo to glare at him.

He shrugged and walked in-between them, making sure to shove past Hikaru hard. "Man whatever. Fuck you both I'll go find some people worth talking to." Hikaru stepped forward before Shun grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Leave him. He's not worth it trust me." The boy cut his eyes after the boy before turning to look at Shun then nodding and reaching down for the bags yet again.

Shun looked after Daigo before gasping and turning to Hikaru. "Hey um... could you go up the rest of the way by yourself?" The auburn boy raised his eyes at Shun, confusion clear on his face. "Because I would do that why?" Shun swallowed and started playing with his hands as he answered. "Its just... Well I forgot I needed to speak with Haya..."

Hikaru, very surprised now couldn't help but ask the next question. After all being a very curious and protective person he was unable to stop himself before it popped out. "About what? She's your ex, man."

Shun nodded and started to gesture towards the path behind them. "Yeah its just I didn't want to speak with her before everyone is around... Hikaru please?" He could see clearly the boy was hurt by his words but he did a pretty good job hiding it. "Yeah... Whatever... I guess see you up there..."

Shun sighed and reached his arm out, placing it on Hikaru's shoulder. "Thank you, boo. I promise to reward you when we get up there." Hikaru just shrugged, taking a few steps forward before throwing a small sly smile over his shoulder. "You owe me big time for this~ Reward better be good~"

The other boy chuckled softly and nodded. "It will breathtaking~" He said, turning toward the trail and starting back the way they had come. "I hope so anyway..." His hand playing with the pocket knife in his coat pocket as he went.

A long blonde haired boy giggled softly as he looked around with the binoculars he found. He turned it to the trees, finding birds in the branches, then turned it to a small body of water in the distance, a few wild animals getting a drink from it.

"It's so pretty up here~ This why I wanted to comes Jayjay, This why I loves it~" He squealed to himself. Even though he was addressing Jeamesero the boy wasn't there and it was kinda normal for the boy to talk to himself anyway. Made him feel less alone.

He turned the binoculars back towards the front now, surprised by what was happening just below in the tree. "Shun? Why Shun with Haya..?" He pulled back a bit confused before looking around then popping back for another look. 'What would Hikaru say...?' He wondered.

"Airamyst!" Someone suddenly yelled, jumping in front of the way and scaring poor Airamyst half to death. He took a few steps back and ended up tripping, falling onto his bottom as tiny tears formed in his eyes. "Ow... Wh-what was that for?" He whimpered, wiping his eyes as he looked up to find Hikaru.

The older boy stepped into the tiny shelter and tried to hide his chuckles as he reached down and helped Airy up. "Oh jeez sorry, Airamyst. Your a bit jumpier then normal. I didn't know you were alone since you were talking..."

Airamyst stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, trying his best to hide his tears and embarrassment. "I wasn't scared. You just surprised me is all." He said, his voice still a bit shaky. Hikaru chuckled and nodded, messing the boys hair. "Riiiiight~ I knew I couldn't scare you."

As Airamyst swatted at his hand Hikaru turned his attention to the binoculars. "What was you looking at? Anything good?" Quickly the younger boy jumped in front of the them shaking his head. "N-No its um... Its broken... Sorry I broke the peeping glass..." He hung his head, trying his best to see his lie thru. He didn't want to hurt Hikaru since the boy would most likely be upset.

"Oh then want me to see if I can fix it? You sounded like you were having a lot of fun with it so I would hate for you to be bored while waiting for Jeamesero~" He winked at the boy, causing Airamyst's cheeks to heat up darkly. The younger boy stepped to the side, looking off to the side and rubbing one of his arms. "If you really want too's..."

Airamyst slowly turned his head to see Hikaru's face as the boy looked thru the binoculars. "Oh Airamyst they seem okay actually. I don't think you broke anything little bud...dy... What the hell!?" The younger boy whimpered and looked thru the trees, seeing off in the distance Haya and Shun kissing.

"Maybe they just saying hello after all these months? Probably nothing..." Hikaru scuffed and pulled back, giving Airamyst a look of disbelief. "Really? Ya think? I wouldn't be surprised since this has happened before..." The younger boy whimpered softly, tears forming in his eyes as he watched Hikaru stomping away. "I'm sorry...?"

Haya giggled and winked at Saunas she trailed her hand over Shun's shoulders. "You know... Your still pretty cute Shun~" The only response she got to that was Shun taking a few steps back and wiping his mouth. "What was that for? I thought you just had to tell me something."

The girl chuckled and shook her head, brushing her hair from her face as she did so. "Maybe it was just a friendship kiss, Hun~ Not everything I do is sexual. I mean you seem to have it stuck on your mind."

Shun blushed and stuttered a bit before looking away. "Okay then... Was that all? The info on the art scholarships and that... um... kiss?" He raised his head to look up at her, silently wondering if he should tell her off for that last bit. What if Hikaru had seen? This was why he had wanted to speak to her away from everyone else.

Haya giggled again and took a few steps towards the boy, backing him into a tree before softly whispering. "You scared of what Hikaru would say if he had seen? Judging by your face and quick breathing I would say, weather you wanted to or not, you actually liked my long, hot kiss~"

The boy blushed lightly and shook his head, forcing out words to cut her off. "Th-That's not true and you know it, Haya! I'm with Hikaru and you need to stop all this and go back to that-" He opened his eyes in confusion after she placed her hand over his mouth to cut him off.

"Careful what you say~ I could just flat out tell your boy-friend~ You never know..." She blushed his cheek softly before pulling back and turning away from him, heading off down the trail again. "I mean it Shun. Don't test me."

Shun swallowed and looked around, unsure what to now as the girl faded off into the tree's. He pulled out his knife and stared down at blade, his grip tightening on the handle. "So stupid sometimes... Damn it... I'm sorry Hikaru... I-I really am..." He whispered, closing his eyes as tears started to fall down his cheeks into the snow.

Daigo looked around, leaning against one of the beams that held the building up. He had thought Haya would be here waiting for him, since she had texted him and everything. His attention turned along with his head as footsteps could suddnely be heard off to the left. As if on cue Haya emurged from the tree's, walking quickly down the path, a sweet, evil smile on her face.

"Oh hey, Daddy~" She said with a wink and giggle. "Didn't know you were here. Didn't keep you waiting long I hope." Daigo grabbed up a snow ball off the rail behind him with his hand, making sure she didn't see as he shook his head. "No, though I would wait forever for you, my babe~"

Haya giggled at his words, this quickly turning into a gasp as she was suddenly smacked in the chest with a cold snow ball. "Hey. What was that for?" She half asked half demanded as Daigo chuckled and shrugged. "Eh lets call it... Foreplay~"

The girl shook her head and grabbed up a snow ball, nailing Daigo in the face with it as she rushed off to the side. Daigo blinked, staring after her for a few minutes before wiping if off is cheek and grabbing up another snow ball. "Oh so that's how this is going to work?"

Haya barely dodged his snow ball, her hair catching part of it, before she threw another at him. He mangaed to dodge this one however and quickly turned, rushing towards her. She let out a squeal and tried to get out of the way, failing as he suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"Ha! I gottacha now~" He chuckled, laying partly on top of her, before reaching up to brush her hair fro her face. She rolled her eyes and looked unintrestedly away from him, adding softly. "And what are you gonna do to me now? Rape me?"

Daigo nodded his head, thinking slowly at what she just said before smiling and looking down at her. "Maybe~ You knew your never really safe with me~" Haya started laughing at this, actually finding it quite funny at how he just instalted himself. "O-Okay then, Daddy."

As her laughing faded she opened her eyes up, staring up at Daigo and reaching towards him with her hands. She pulled his head down slowly, planting a deep kiss on his lips as she brought one hand around with some snow. Just as she pulled back she popped him on the head with it, causing him to yell out and jump back.

Haya giggled as the boy scrambled to his feet. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to make out~?" Daigo brushed the snow from his hair before grinning evilly up at her. "Oh you'll pay for that later~ Make no mistake~"

She waved her hand, shrugging his words off as she turned back towards the path. "Ready to go then~" He nodded, walking over and sweeping her from her feet, and starting up the trail. "Yep got my night-time play toy so I think I am good to go~ All I really needed to pack~" Haya giggled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting comforable in his arms.

 **Okay so gonna end this one here~ (Throws out Until Dawn special edition plushies) Thanks so much for reading and see you in the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Loads more drama in this chapter and fighting and fluff so enjoy~**

 **Original plot and ideas and games and basics copyright by Sony and the other creators of the game Until Dawn**

 **Half the OC's copyright my bb DarknessAhead**

 **The rest and other OC's and fan plot and stuff copyright me TheRealTicciToby**

 **Chapter One**

Jeamesero opened the gate in front of the cabin up slowly, stepping aside to let Airamyst thru as he did so. Airamyst nodded respectfully, keeping a blank look on his face as he passed Jeamesero. After the boy shut the gate he looked up at Airamyst, both breaking into a fit of giggles at their actions.

Shun walked pass Jeamesero, messing up his brother's hair gently and smiling softly. "You guys are way too giggly you know that~?" He chuckled. Jeames nuzzled his face against Shun's hand in response, making a fake purring noise.

Airamyst stared at the two brother's with his huge watery orbs, biting his lip as he started to feel a bit left out. Shun looked over and saw a quizzical look on the boys face, soon guessing what he might want and reaching over with his other hand. "Geez you are like puppies."

Hikaru walked up from the gate, glancing up at the two boys and Shun. He forced a chuckle and winked at Shun, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong, sending the older boy into a dark blush and causing him to turn away.

Jeamesero blinked at Shun, giggling after a second and reaching up to pat Shun's head before rushing around him.

"Come on Nii Nii hurry up~" He hollered behind him, Airy struggling to keep up with him. "Yea, yea~ Follows, follows~" Airy chanted. Jeames turned just in time to see Toru right before bumping into the boy.

Quickly he looked up, swallowing as he felt a shiver run down his back. "Sorry, Toru..." He whispered quietly. The older boy turned and gave him a half smile, showing he was fine and didn't mind at all since it was in Jeames nature to be so innocent.

Hikaru walked up and high-fived Toru, starting up a conversion with him. "S'up, mate?" He asked receiving a grin from Toru. "Isn't your mate back there blushing and avoiding your gaze like a shy little girl in love?"

Hikaru nodded slowly not really wanting to talk about or to Shun after what he had seen. He just shrugged and turned away to speak with Czech, letting Jeames step up. "So when can we get into the cabin?" He asked shyly, holding his hand out the Toru as the boy grabbed it and led him up the stairs. "I'm not sure little Jeames. Ya see the door is frozen."

Toru placed Jeames hand on the door handle so the boy could feel it, watching the boy pull back his hand. "Oh no's... But if it's all frozen is there another way in?" Toru raised his hand up to his chin, letting it rest on his hand crossed in front of his chest. "Well I would like to say yes, but even though they exist they are all locked. That's why I was going to use this one."

Jeames looked around, slowly getting an idea before he jumped a few times and pulled at Toru's coat. "Maybe we could break in thru a window or something~" Toru blinked down at the boy before grinning mischievously. "You mean breaking into my own house is a good idea? You can if you wanna just be careful I don't report you~" He winked at Jeames, causing the boy to pull back as his nervous look came back to him face.

"You won't really would you? If my dad found out he would be pretty mad... And Nii Nii would been even more upset..." The younger boy whimpered softly. Toru chuckled and patted the boys head. "I'm just kidding, Jeames. Lead the way~"

Jeames nodded and turned back to the stairs, walking slowly down them so he didn't fall. Once he was at the bottom he turned to Airamyst, grabbing the boys hands and giggling with him again. "I gots to go find another way in, Airy~ Stay here and keep Nii Nii safe and comforted while I'm gone~"

Airamyst nodded and turned to walk over to Shun, snuggling up against the older boy. Jeames smiled and turned to follow Toru who was headed up a side path to the cabin's side. They didn't make it up very far though since Toru stopped and turned to Jeames.

"So quick question, little buddy. You guys even done anything yet?" Jeames squeaked at Toru's question, his face heating up as he looked at his hands. "N-no... Why would you ask that..?"

"Aw come on, Jeames~ You've been together for quite sometime and yet you still haven't even seen each other naked?" Jeames shifted from one foot to the other, his face a dark red now as he struggled to find his voice. "W-well... um... Airy and I haven't even really decided if we're gonna actually... u-um... Date or n-not..."

Toru chuckled and shook his head, placing both his hands on Jeames shoulders as the boy looked up at him. "Dude this is your guys chance then. No one is up here but us this weekend and you both know everything there is to know about each other. You've be good little boys up till now but its time to take it all the way! Go in for the kill, Jeames!"

Jeames swallowed, his thoughts traveling to images he didn't really want in his mind. He closed his eyes, face on fire now from embarrassment as he forced out in an almost silent whisper. "B-but... umm... m-maybe we could take it slowly..? I-I mean we c-could takes a b-bath I guess if dat m-makes you happiness and s-see where if g-goes from dare..?"

Toru rolled his eyes but patted Jeames on the shoulder, guessing it was a start and he could help them both later if he had to. "Sure that is an amazing start and big step forward Jeamesero~"

Jeames smiled, still feeling things he didn't want to but at least Toru was leaving him alone now. 'Maybe I should go back to Nii Nii..?' He thought as he looked back down the trail. He wasn't sure if he wanted to help Toru now.

"Hey look a window. It's to small for me though..." Jeames heard Toru speak and rushed up the path to find the boy staring at a small window. "Think you can fit in there, little Jeames?" Toru asked him. He looked up at the older boy then back to the window then the older boy again. "I think so..."

Toru nodded and grabbed the boys hands, helping him up and thru the open window. Majesty yelped softly as he popped in and onto the floor, knocking down a few boxes along the way. He sat up and rubbed his head, his eyes filling with unsheathe tears as he stared up at Toru. "You okay, Mate?"

Jeames nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. "I-I think so." Suddenly the lights popped above him, sending him into darkness and causing him to start crying softly. "W-where's Nii Nii..?"

Toru rolled his eyes and reached in his jean pocket, pulling out a small lighter and tossing it into the window. "Stop your crying. Its not even that dark, retard." He then heard Czech call his name and turned to wave at the girl before talking to Jeames. "Look just find the door and let me in and I'll fix the lights. Go to my bathroom and get my deodorant spray and use it to unfreeze the door. Your the only who can fit in here anyway so good luck~"

With that Jeames watched the older boy disappear, shutting the window back and leaving Jeames by himself in the dark. The poor boy started to cry softly again and picked up the lighter, turning in circles as he felt his heart beating in his ears. "B-but... Why c-can't Nii Nii..." He whispered as he began to walk forward.

He exited the room and looked around, wondering where Toru's bathroom was. He took very slow tiny baby steps down the hall, jumping at every noise. Finally after a while he found the main room and swallowed at how large and dark it was. "H-hello..?" He asked to no one really.

Mainly Jeames trying to calm himself by proving there wasn't anyone in the house but him. It was kinda hard though when the house seemed to make all kinds of noises. He stared down thru the bars as he crossed the bridge right above the living room. "N-no one's here... No one's h-here... pl-please no one b-be here... Toru so mean..." He murmured to himself, not really caring if he made sense anymore.

As reached the other side he saw a room down the hall that he was sure was Toru's, though it was hard to tell in the dark really. He worked his way slowly down the hall and stopped when he found a large bathroom off to the side. After looking between the two and not sure if Toru even had a bathroom in his bedroom he decided to look in the large bathroom first since it was closer.

Jeames walked into the bathroom, whimpering as he found it very hard to see even with the lighter. It was filled with quite a few cabinets too so he was probably going to be searching for a while.

He broke into sobs as he walked over to the first cabinet, sniffling loudly as he forced his shaking hands to open the door. His heart leaped when he found a bottle of spray just inside the door, the big letter 'Deodorant' printed across the side. He reached in and grabbed it up, pulling the bottle close to his chest.

Before he could move to stand and leave a creature jumped out of the cabinet and screamed at him. Jeames didn't wait to see what it was or where it might have headed off to. He scrambled to his feet and rushed from the room, screaming out in sobs and terror as he fled. "NII NII! HELP! IT'S GONNA GET ME! OH MY GOD NII NII HELP MEEEEE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

He jumped the stairs a few at a time and rushed thru the darkness the front door. Forgetting the door was frozen shut he started to pull on the door handle, tears flooding down his cheeks now. "NII NII! SHUN! NII NII! ANSWER! HELP! OPEN THE DOOR!" The boy panicked, hearing laughing from the other side.

After mere second later Shun was at the door, looking at him thru the small window as he pulled on the door from his side. "Jeames! Open the door! What's wrong? Damn it Toru shut up what if he's hurt you fucking dickhead!" Jeames shook his head and covered his face, sobbing into his hands. "Nii Nii I wanna get out!" He wailed to his brother, causing the older boy on the other side to knock on the door, panicking himself now.

"Jeames. Jeamesero! Listen to me!" He hollered, calming the boy somewhat enough to look at him. "M-mhm..?" The poor thing whimpered out finally, showing he was listening now. "Okay you need to calm down, baby brother. See the bottle and lighter in your hands? Turn the lighter on and once you get it going use the spray on the door to open it."

Jeames swallowed, and wiped at his eyes as he did what Shun asked of him. Still shaking from fear it took him a bit to get the door open. Once he did he dropped the items and rushed into Shun's arms, crying all over again and speaking yet his words couldn't be understood.

Shun rocked the boy, hugging his little brother close as he rubbed his back. "Shh... It's okay I'm here and your safe now... Shh..." He breathed softly into his ear. Airamyst rushed up and pushed his way into the hug, cuddling up against Jeames. He didn't say anything but almost instantly started crying as he hugged the boy close.

Toru gagged and pushed past Shun and the boys as did Czech, leaving Hikaru to give Shun a sympathetic look and hold the door open for them. Once they were in though he didn't say a word and shut the door, quickly pushing past Shun.

Shun blinked in confusion at the boys actions, letting Jeames and Airy alone as he reached out for Hikaru. The boy was just barely to far ahead of him so Shun's hand grasped at air. 'What's wrong with him..?' He wondered to himself, wincing as he felt his jacket rub against his arm. Shun hugged his arm close to him and swallowed, hoping Hikaru hadn't heard him.

Czech hugged herself and cut her eyes at Toru as he walked in to the room. "Okay its freezing cold in here almost as much as outside..." She muttered at Toru, yet he acted like he didn't hear her really.

Toru walked straight over to the fireplace, kneeling down in front of it. "I'm gonna try to get this thing working but I'm not sure how long that will take." Just as he finished speaking there was a noise on the other side of the room. Looking up he noticed Daigo and Haya walking in.

"Hey guys~" Haya cooed as Daigo walked straight up to Toru, giving him a high-five. "S'up man? You doing alright?" Toru nodded and winked at the other boy, waving his hand towards the fireplace. "Be a lot better if I could get this working."

Hikaru, who was sitting on the couch, looked up and cut his eyes at Haya. He stood and walked forward, shrugging as he spoke in a low voice. "Ah Haya. How the fuck you doing? You doing alright, bitch? Ya cold? You should come on in and take a load off. Have whatever the fuck you want. Just gonna take anything you want anyway huh?"

Haya raised her eyebrows at Hikaru, turning from Czech and flipping her hair before walking forward. "You having meltdown, little guy? Careful now. I would hate for you to get an asthma attack from this~"

Hikaru scoffed and flipped her off, stepping forward as his words fell like ice from his lips. "I saw you and Shun on the trail, bitch. Ever hear of a telescope? Oh wait did you even get that far in school?" Haya giggled and shook her head turning away from the boy. "I can honestly say I don't understand why your so upset. It was just a tiny friendship kiss nothing more~"

She walked over and hugged Czech, kissing her on the cheek before looking back at Hikaru. "Maybe you should calm down and talk with your boy again. Oh or did you even ask him in the first place?"

Hikaru swallowed and felt his face heat up a tiny bit. She had a point. He might be jumping to conclusions. But since this was Haya he really doubted he was wrong. Though by now he had everyone looking at him so he decided to drop it for now and flopped back down on the couch, muttering to himself. Daigo, looked between the two of them, more then a tiny bit confused. Haya just giggled and walked over to kiss him, him deepening the kiss after hearing what had been said.

Shun walked in the room, having heard Hikaru and Haya's voices, though he wasn't sure what was said. All he knew was Hikaru seemed to be blinking back tears and biting his lips, his face a dark red as the boy avoided looking at Haya and Daigo.

The boy looked up and blinked in confusion before rolling his eyes. "Can you guys take the make-out session upstairs? I mean there are kids here and people who don't wanna see all that..."

Daigo pulled back and cut his eyes at Shun, pushing Haya gently to the side as he took as step towards his cousin. "Oh what's wrong, Takeru~? Jealous someone is not afraid to show who they really are in public?" Shun rolled his eyes and shook his head, failing to hide a smile as he remembered what Haya had said not even an hour before. "I don' think I'm the only one, man."

The older boy walked over and stared down at the boy. "You got something to say, asswipe!?" Shun laughed and turned away a tiny bit from Daigo as he closed his eyes and answered with confidence. "Just speaking the truth. You started this not me."

Daigo pushed the boy roughly and speak again, his voice raising. "Why you think she want's your gay little ass?" Shun made fists with his hands and stared the boy back down as he hissed under his breath. "Pfft I know she does! But here's a news flash for you! I don' fucking want her back! Trust me no one would take that home!"

Shun just barely dodged Daigo's punch and took a few steps to the side, tired of backing down and letting this grown brat have his way. "Why don't you use your head instead of your fists? Or are you not able to, Daigo!?" Haya stepped up and laid her hand on Daigo's arm, silently loving where this was going but she didn't want Shun hurt.

"Babe... Maybe stop this fight before it goes any further..?" Daigo pulled away from her and waved his hand at her. "Stay out of this, Haya!" Shun glared at the girl before adding. "Yeah you can't stop something you start just because things stray from the path you had planned! Pfft I bet you are getting off on this!"

Daigo grabbed Shun by the shirt, pulling his face close to his as he hollered again. Why don't you leave her alone!" Shun kicked Daigo and pulled back, fixing his jacket as he did so. "Why only you aloud to cut her down!? No one else who dated her get to have that pleasure anymore!?"

Jeames stood up, surprised how Shun was acting. "Nii Nii, maybe you should just leave him alone... I mean think about it..." Shun started laughing and turned to flash a sly smile at Jeames. "Least I can think unlike him. A's and B's, Daigo. Eat that when you try to whore your skills out for money!"

Daigo shook his head and waved his hands over his upper and lower body. "I don't need your schooling when I know how to play the system unlike you! You couldn't get shit for your book knowledge in bed with your lover!"

Shun felt is face heat up, looked at Hikaru and Haya, a bit lost for word for a split second before forcing a smile. "I'm sorry what!? You really think that's insulting to me, whore!?" Finally someone stepped in between they both and started yelling himself. "Guys stop it! We're supposed to be friends! If I had known there was going to be fighting I wouldn't have told you to come up here!"

Finally Shun calmed himself enough to turn away from Daigo, walking over to where Jeames and Airy were standing. "Fucker's having withdraws from his boys dick in his ass or something..." Daigo murmured before turning to look at Toru. Toru cut his eyes at the older boy before letting out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Look maybe if we just take a break for the first night? Get use to each other slowly?"

He turned to Haya, giving her a knowing smile as he spoke. "Haya why don't you let Daigo lead you up to the large guest cabin?" Haya nodded and giggled, intertwining her fingers with Daigo's. "How about that? All by ourselves~"

The older boy looked at her for a while before nodding and pulling her along. Czech shook her head, placing her fingers to her head and pretending to shot herself in the side of the head. "Well this is going to be a lovely getaway..." She muttered as Toru began to walk after Daigo and Haya.

 **Sorry if this is a bit longer and it didn't get very far... -.-"**

 **I'll pop the next chapter up soon hopefully and thanks so much for reading~ Remember to R & R and I see you in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lots of weirdness and fluff in this post~ Will work on the next post and try to have it up in a few days to a week at tops and hope you enjoy reading this~ Thanks for following this far peeps~**

 **Original plot and ideas and games and basics copyright by Sony and the other creators of the game Until Dawn**

 **Half the OC's copyright my bb DarknessAhead**

 **The rest and other OC's and fan plot and stuff copyright me TheRealTicciToby**

 **Chapter Three**

Daigo led Haya slowly out of the house, shaking his head as Shun's actions replayed over in his head. He hated it when people back talked or made a fool of him. Just as he was balling up his fist, shifting the gaze to his hands, Haya walked over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Daddy~ Don't let the fat-headed twit get to you so badly." She cooed in his ear, planting a kiss softly on his cheek. Daigo looked out of the corner of his eye at her, nodding after a few seconds and grinning. "Guess you have a point. Just pisses me off is all."

He turned and kissed her forehead, laying his cheek on her hair afterward and looking out at the snow covered trees. She giggled and cuddled up next to the boy, turning her eyes to the snow covered forest as well.

Suddenly the door behind them opened up and Toru walked out, looking over his shoulder before letting the door shut and turning to them. "Hey Daigo man..." He said softly, a forced smile on his face. "Sorry about all that I didn't know..."

Daigo blinked at the boys quietness a minute before chuckling and wrapping one arm around him. "Eh Shun's just a baby. Nothing more. Not your fault and I don't mind leaving for a bit."

Toru looked up at the boy, smiling as he answered. "Thanks. Sure you both will find a way to pass the time and keep warm anyway~" He winked at Haya, sending shivers down the girls back and causing her to take a few steps back.

The boy pulled free of the older boys arm and walked over to the deck over looking the snow covered woods. "In any case just be careful. Oh and you'll need to hit the lights on your way up since it will be dark soon."

Daigo nodded, watching Toru turn to him and high fiving the boy when he held his hand up. "Yeah, yeah just let me know tomorrow morning when we can come back and when the bitch has calmed his tits."

Haya giggled at Daigo's words, covering her mouth to muffle the sound so no one inside heard. Toru merely chuckled and nodded his head knowingly to Daigo before heading back to the door and disappearing inside.

"Shame he has to stay here and entertain his guests. We could have asked him to come up and play~" Haya said between giggles as she wiped her eyes. She looked up to see a curious look on Daigo's face as he looked from her to the door and back again.

"Really?" He asked, in a tone that made the girl choke in disgust. "Um. No I was joking. That's sick, Daigo." She said coolly, turning from him and starting down the stairs. Daigo shrugged, finding gas her loss and walked down after her.

Czech sighed and shook her head, walking down the hall and into a small bathroom. In the middle of the room was quite a large bath tub, one that could have easily been mistaken for a small pool.

With a smile she rushed over, dropping her backpack to the floor as she did so. Reaching over she turned the knobs on the faucet, checking every few seconds to see if the water heated up.

"Hey Czech? Where did you run off too? Don't wanna hang out anymore with the cool crowd~?" A boys voice said suddenly, causing Czech to jump and look at the hallway just outside the door.

"Well I wasn't leaving for long! Just long enough to warm up in hot bath!" She hollered back, answering the boy. She turned back to the tub, starting to get a bit confused as to why the water was still kinda cold.

A gasp sounded downstairs and the boy was quiet for a bit before he called back once more. "S-so um... Did you need any help with that?" He asked as Czech giggled at his words and shook her head. "Very funny, Toru!"

After fighting with the faucet for almost ten minutes now she turned the water off and stood up, wiping her hands on her dress as she head out of the room. "Okay, my horny host! Let's see if you know how to get the hot water working!"

As Toru chuckled and shook his head, Shun swallowed and rubbed at his arm, raising his eyes nervously to Hikaru. "Hikaru... Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry..." He murmured, guilt over taking his feelings.

Hikaru just nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to his music from the speaker headphones around his neck. Shun sighed and turned away, walking slowly over to the steps and where Jeames and Airamyst were sitting quietly.

Jeames blinked and looked in confusion and worry at Airamyst before pulling from their cuddling and sitting up next to Shun. "You okay, Nii Nii?" He asked as Airamyst took a seat on Shuns other side and cuddled up close as well.

Shun just nodded, forcing a smile so the younger boy would think he was fine. Jeames swallowed and wrapped his arms around Shun's right arm. He wasn't that dense and could tell Shun was lying and something was badly bothering his older brother.

Airamyst cuddled Shuns other arm, causing the boy to looked confused between the two before letting out a soft chuckle. "Jeez you both are amazing sometimes..." He breathed quietly. The boys just giggled as a response before someone descended the steps behind them.

"Toru the fucking hot water doesn't work. Your leader and host here. Fix it." She crossed her arms at the last words she said, cutting her eyes at the boy. Toru was kneeling down in from of the fireplace, barely finished starting a tiny fire. He chuckled and stood flipping his hair as he spoke to the girl.

"Right if you want that done you'll have to help out with it your majesty~" He said with a laugh, doing a fake bow at the girl as she rolled her eyes, though she was smiling a tiny bit. "Okay so how?"

Shun reached towards his pocket as he watched Toru and Czech. When he didn't find what he was looking for he bolted up and started checking his back pockets. Hikaru blinked at the boy, the look on his face changing from anger to a hint of worry. "Ya okay, Takeru?"

Shun shook his head, not answering his boyfriend as he rushed over to the door and where Hikaru had placed the bags. He tore thru them all, searching in every pocket before standing up and looking at the boy.

"Have you seen my cell, Hikaru?" Shun asked quickly as he searched his pockets once more. "No I haven't seen it since the bus, Babe..." The boy responded. Usually having said this Shun would have blushed and turned shyly away, though he didn't this time.

"Then we have to go look for it! I need it! You know how much I need it..."

Hikaru sighed and looked out the window, staring through cut eyes. "So its outside in the snow..? Really..." Shun started to speak but instead bit his lip and turned towards the wall. "You don't have to but... I... I'm..."

Shun placed on his hand on his arm, hissing softly from pain as warmth hit his cuts on his arm. His eyes filled, feeling bad from the way he had acted with Daigo and how Haya had tricked him on the path. 'Hikaru said he saw it too... Dang it... Not really much of a big brother Jeames... not right now...'

He felt tears fill his eyes and he turned to Jeames, hugging the boy and Airy. They both looked in confusion at each other before Jeames, sensing something might be wrong, rubbed Shun's back softly. "Nii Nii..?"

The boy didn't let him say anymore however, pulling back quickly and taking off in a fast walk towards the door. "I will go myself, Hikaru. I understand I hurt you and... No amount of sorries will help..." Shun let his voice trail off, wiping at his eyes as he jerked open the door and took off into the snow.

Hikaru stood very still for a few seconds before shaking his head and running out after Shun. "Takeru? Takeru! Takeruuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed after the boy, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Toru blinked in confusion, turning from the door to Jeames and Airamyst then to Czech. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed before speaking to the boy, figuring he was looking for answers. "They are always this over dramatic. Just ignore them, me and Haya do it all the time."

Jeames looked worriedly at the door, wondering if he should follow his brother or not. Airamyst cuddled up next to him, standing and pulling the boy to his feet. "Lets find something fun to do~"

He waited for an answer from Jeames, gaining a shaky innocent smile and nod, before turning to Toru. "Didn't you say a few minutes ago that you use to play a game with your brother? You mentioned a board and magnifying glass, yesh?"

Toru raised his eyebrows at the boy, wondering if they even knew what he was speaking of. Really he had only ever done it to scare Roki and sometimes Yuki if he was there. He let his gaze travel to his feet as he remembered Roki, a hurt look crossing his face.

Czech sighed and gave him a knowing smile as she spoke. "Well then let's do it." She walked over to the two giggling boys, patting their heads as she spoke to them. "How about you go and find that game and me and Toru will go urn on the hot water and get this place warmed up more~?"

Jeames giggled, nodding his head as he grabbed for Airamyst's hand. "Okay count on us~ Right, Airy?" Airamyst nodded and rushed off with Jeames, leaving Toru and Czech by themselves.

Toru chuckled and shook his head, finding the two boys rather amusing. He winked at Czech, running his hand thru hers as he walked towards the basement door. "So. Just me and you~ Getting any ideas?"

Czech shook her head and took off in a slow walk after the boy. Once they reached the basement she looked around, hugging herself and wrapping her arms around her body. "Bit dark and cold down here no?" She whispered, earning a chuckle from Toru.

"Great place for ghosts no~?" He teased, holding his arms up in front of her.

She pushed the down, sticking her tongue out at him. He popped her on the head once, turning towards the hot water heater. "Calm down, Czech. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Thats a promise."

Czech smiled warmly at the boy. She could tell he meant it, for he lost the teasing tone he had a few seconds ago. Suddenly while Toru was fixing the heater she heard a noise off to the right. Quickly she turn, scanning the room as she did. "Did you hear that?"

"...Eh but... She's there a lot for us... You have to admit that..." Toru whispered softly, seemingly talking to himself. Czech backed up and looked him, raising her eyebrows at him. "Who are you talking too? Did you even hear me?"

Toru jumped and met her gaze, his face heating up lightly as he shook his head. "S-sorry Czech. I um... Didn't hear what you said. Are you okay?" Czech started to answer but the moving sounded off again, this time closer.

"That. Did you hear that?" She whispered quickly, growing upset with the boy and scared. Toru looked up, fear in his eyes as he scanned the room. "Yeah but um... I d-dunno what it is..."

Czech sighed, rolling her eyes as she pushed past him. She walked forward, heading deeper into the dark basement, ignoring Toru's half ass attempts to stop her. "Come on. Hiding in the dark won't help anyone."

Toru swallowed, forcing himself to go after her even though he really wanted to run back upstairs. He didn't like how the movement's and noises sounded. It had a weird pattern to it or so it appeared.

Just as he saw Czech about to round the corner something jumped out at them, screaming at the top of its lungs and turning them both. Toru broke into a very quick run, feeling Czech right behind him though he wasn't sure where the thing was.

He took the stairs up two at a time, trying to lose it with enough time to lock the door before it reached them. Once her was at the door he pulled on the handle but it was locked.

"Oh my god, Toru! What are you playing at!? Open the fucking door!" Czech screamed at the boy, finally pushing him out of the way and trying it herself. She made no progress as well and quickly started knocking on the door.

"Why the fuck is the door locked!? Toru! Why is the door locked!? Did you lock it!?" Toru backed up against the door, shaking his head as he looked at the being coming up the stair for them. "N-no its um... I dunno but it was open!"

Czech turned in a panic to face the being, her heart beating loudly in her chest and ears as she tried to disappear into the door. Once the thing was mere feet from them it held up its hands and waved them, letting out a few giggly words. "Wooo~"

Toru blinked in confusion at the being as Czech swallowed and stepped slowly forward, stomping her foot as she did so. "What the actual fuck? Which of you immature kids is under that?"

The being burst into giggling and two hands popped the robe off, revealing Jeames and Airamyst. Both having hid under the robe since they were so skinny. "We got them, Jayjay~" Airy squealed happily, jumping up and down twice before tackling the other boy into a hug. Jeames nodded, giggling to hard to really speak as he hugged him back.

Czech shook her head, cutting her eyes until she heard laughing next to her. Quickly she turned and looked at Toru, gritting her teeth as she snapped at him. "I suppose you knew they would do this!?"

The boy just shook his head, holding his sides as he struggled to speak. "N-not really though I had a few suspicions. Pretty good guys better then I though you could ever do~" Toru turned and unlocked the door as Czech turned back to the teens, raging at them as they screamed.

"Run, Airy she's gonna get us!" He half giggled, rushing pass her in fake fear and pushing past Toru, heading out the door he had just unlocked. Airamyst giggled and rushed out too, hugging the robe around himself. "Yesh run away~ Hehe~"

Czech rolled her eyes, a smile smile forming from the teens. Even though she didn't much like their prank or childish outlooks she had to admit she envied their innocence. "Little dummies." She said, shaking her head as she walked past Toru, who was holding the door for her.

"Eh just admit you were terrified, Cz." The boy chuckled, closing the door behind them as he turned out the lights. "Was not!" She forced, sounding like she was convincing herself more them anyone else.

"Mhm sure." Toru murmured, walking into the living room after them. Czech cut her eyes dangerously at Toru as the other two danced around in the room, jumping around on the furniture like they seemed to love to do.

"Oh I forgot!" Jeames suddenly said rushing over to Toru and pulling something from under his shirt. "We found the board game, Ruru~" He smiled widely, quite proud of him and Airamyst. Toru took it thanking him before realizing what the boy had said.

"Hey who are you calling "Ruru"!?" He demanded, scaring poor little Jeames who turned and whimpered, running to hide behind Airamyst. The boy stared at Jeames, before reaching up and petting his head."It okay I is here he no hurt you~"

Czech shook her head, giggling at the scene that unfolded. Quickly she turned and started back up the stairs. "Okay you all do what you want I am going back to my bath. Done with little kids and baby sitting Shun's brother and his boyfriend for now so have fun Toru~"

Toru blinked and began to panic, turning to watch the girl wander up and out of sight. "Hey no fair! Why do I have to baby sit..?" He grumbled, turning his attention to the two staring at him with huge innocent eyes. As if they didn't have a care in the world and were like toddlers looking at their sitter for answers.

The older boy looked down at the board and smiled, remembering why he had asked them to get it in the first place. "Whatever. Let's say we sit down and play the game already hmm~?" The boys nodded, thinking it to be a fun board game for kids. They popped down onto the floor, watching as Toru walked over and placed the board down. "Right so this is how it works." He began.

 **Sorry again that this took a bit longer but they are all long chapters so hope you liked~ Thanks so much for reading remember to R &R and see you in the next chapter~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Original plot and ideas and games and basics copyright by Sony and the other creators of the game Until Dawn**

 **Half the OC's copyright my bb DarknessAhead**

 **The rest and other OC's and fan plot and stuff copyright me TheRealTicciToby**

 **Chapter Four**

Daigo walked down the stairs, taking care to turn and help Haya as well. He didn't want her to get hurt before they got anywhere to have some fun. She nodded, smiling mischievously at him and brushing her hand along his cheek as she passed in front of him.

"Do you even know where the power box for the lights or the cabin is~?" She dragged it out on purpose, giggling afterward. She was toying with him, seeing what he would say and how he would react to her.

Haya stopped in front of a gate, looking around the area since there were a lot of street lights yet none were on. This of course mixed with the almost set sun made it hard to see anything.

The boy chuckled, kissing her lips as he started down a side path to her left. "Just wait there and watch the magic happen." He murmured in a husky tone over his shoulder, sending excited chills down the girls back.

Daigo entered a small door-less cabin, barely big enough for a person to stand in, and looked over the power box controls before finding the right switch. Once flipped he turned to head back and saw her standing under one of the lights. "See even put you in the spot light of perfection, Babe~"

Haya shook her head, though she was smiling a bit, and turned to the gate that was now open. As Daigo caught up she pushed thru and held it for him, letting him thru before letting it close.

"So. You ready for this?" Haya asked, keeping her back to the boy and walking forward thru the snow, making sure to stay in the center of the path. "I mean for the tiny adventure we are about to have?"

Daigo looked around the woods, shining the flash light around and taking a few seconds to answer. "Pfft. Course I am babe. Though after I protect you I am hoping a reward is in store. Kinda like a present that I am going to have to 'Unwrap'" Haya giggled and winked over her shoulder, humoring the boy and his words.

After a few minutes of walking, Haya falling behind a bit from where she was starting to get cold, Daigo had something hit him in the face. Haya yelped in response, unsure of what he was cursing for and rushed up to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Daigo grabbed what looked like tape from his face and yanked it from a tree on the side of the path. "Yeah I just wasn't expecting bullshit to fly off the trees and hit me. I mean come on Toru clean up your damn yard or something. Shit."

Haya looked over his shoulder, reaching out with one hand and taking the tape from the boy. After looking it over she held it up for the boy to see. "It's police tape, Daigo. I'm not sure why its here still though..." She let her voice trail off, looking up at Daigo.

The boy simply shrugged and rested his arms behind his back, uninterested and unaffected by the tape or so it appeared. "Eh it's probably still here because they are still looking. I mean last I spoke to Toru they hadn't found his brother or his boyfriend yet."

Haya swallowed, taking a step back from the boy. She dropped the tape and looked around carefully, before turning back to Daigo. "Okay... I'm cold and a bit creeped out now..." She murmured to him.

Daigo blinked at her before forcing a warm smile and winking at her. "Eh don't worry babe. I can help with both of those. Nothing it going to get you since nothing is really out here. Even bears won't mess with Daigo. And as for the cold part..." He slowly started to pull her forward, holding her hand tightly as he walked forward. "I can think of a few things that will warm you up at the cabin~"

Haya giggled and shook her, starting to feel a bit better, and let him lead her. As they walked forward more suddenly she became aware of a tree blocking the path. She slowly to a stop with Daigo, letting the boy let go of her hand to walk over and look at the tree.

"I don't think we are getting thru this way." He murmured, seemingly looking for a way to get thru.

Haya stomped her feet and looked around, finding another path that seemed to lead into some mines on the mountain. "Well we can just go thru here. I'll be damned if I am gonna go back to that big empty sweat lodge with Hikaru and drink hot chocolate while he pouts in the corner! Stupid little gay ass twit." She said as she gritted her teeth. She really hated the boy.

She stopped just before she reached the entrance, smiling to herself as she remembered Shun's actions. The boy was obviously still into her, and if she played her cards right tomorrow when they got back and everyone had cooled off, she was sure she could get the boy to admit it to her.

Daigo pushed past her, murmuring something about Shun as he did so. "Getting tired of him starting fights he can't win then not finishing them... Fucking creepy ass weird little fagot-" He didn't get to finish though, for at that moment he screamed and fell through a few boards he had been pushing on.

He let out a string of curse words, standing up and brushing himself off before cutting his eyes up to see Haya. "Oh my god are you okay, Daigo?" The girl asked as she knelt down to look over the edge at him, earning a scuff and raised hands from the boy. "Um. Yeah. I don't see a way back up though."

Haya cursed and stood up, looking behind her at the blocked path and the way that had just come. To scared and cold at this point to brave a walk back on her own she popped her head back over to look at the boy. "If I jump will you catch me?"

Daigo, who had been looking over where he had been dropped into, looked up at the girl in surprise. "Why are you dropping in to?" He asked, walking over so he was right underneath her.

Haya crossed her arms, giving him a hard look for his stupid question. She didn't even bother answering and stood up so she could jump, however slipped and screamed as she fell.

Daigo grabbed her before she hit the ground, catching her bridal style in his arms. "Wow you have some ball, Haya." He murmured to her, grinning down at the girl. She shook her head, still a bit scared from the fall, and pushed at his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Just put me down and lets find a way out of here, Daddy~"

The boy placed her down as she wanted and chuckled softly, walking forward to a mine-cart that seemed to be blocking the only way. "Right give me a sec and we will be on our way." Daigo said as he pushed at the mine-cart, forcing it out of the way and waving at Haya.

Shun walked forward, hugging his arms around his middle as he shook a tiny bit. He looked to his right and saw Hikaru walked calmly next to him, the boy seemingly unaffected by the cold. He didn't say a word and turned his gaze back to looking forward.

Suddenly Hikaru stopped, catching Shun off guard as he turned back to face the boy in confusion.

"Takeru... What has gotten into you today?" Hikaru asked, sighing and looking at Shun. Shun bit his lip, really not wanting to talk right now. When he didn't answer Hikaru walked slowly up to the boy, staring him in the eyes.

The boy swallowed and stared at the ground, trying his best to avoid Hikaru's eyes. "Nothing. Just a bit tired. And I kinda want my phone..." His last words causing Hikaru to throw his hands into the air.

"Why!? I mean come one man it's more then that and like we obviously need to talk about somethings yet all you talk about is that stupid cell!" He cut his eyes at Shun, the boy shaking now as he continued. "I mean come on man you fucking kissed Haya on the path!"

"I didn't want to!" Shun suddenly screamed, shutting Hikaru up instantly. He looked up at the boy, tears streaming down his cheeks and dropping into the snow. "I didn't ask for it, Hikaru... I know I hurt you and I didn't mean for the kiss or the fight or any of it to happen...I'm so sorry..."

Hikaru swallowed, holding his breath as he stared at the boy. Shun was now crying and all he could think was it was all his fault. "B-but... Then why? Why did you go see her? Why did you leave me and not let me come with you?""

Shun shook his head, burying his face in his arms as he sank to the ground. He didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to be here. He was tired and just wanted his cell so he could go back and sleep. "I just... She said she had stuff to tell me, collage stuff. I don't have much money so anything helps... But that's no why she called me down there, I know it isn't because the information wasn't anything I could use..."

He wiped his arm across his face, hissing at the sudden throbbing pain in his arm but forced himself to continue. "She kissed me I didn't kiss her. It took me by surprise and I hate the fact that I kinda liked it... An-and then with Daigo I just... I just broke I hate when he's mean to Jeames and... an-and..."

Shun closed his eyes, shaking his head. He hadn't bothered to look at Hikaru, having not heard anymore words and figuring the boy was probably gone by now. Suddenly arms wrapped around him, Shun's eyes flying open in surprise as he looked up at Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I shouldn't have blown up on you. I was so upset and hurt I didn't even think to ask you first for what happened. I mean I even know how evil minded Haya can be and yet..." He let his voice trail off, lowering his eyes to met Shun's. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault, and the fight with Daigo was probably gonna happen no matter what."

Shun coughed and nodded, blinking at Hikaru as he hugged the boy back. "It is partly my fault though and I am still sorry for it. The fight and the kiss." He felt a hand go to his chin, forcing him gently to look up at Hikaru as his lips met with the boy's. Shun's eyes widened and he tried to pull back, his face heating up from the sudden kiss. After a second or two he melted into it, raising his hand to Hikaru's cheek.

Hikaru pulled back after quite some time, opening his eyes to see a flushed and dazed Shun blinking at him. A mischievous and proud grin crossed his face. "Ha. Got you to shut up. Love it when that happens."

Shun cut his eyes to the side quickly, his face heating up more and he started to murmur quietly. "Oh shut up, Hikaru..." Hikaru chuckled and popped one of his arms under Shun's legs, picking him up into his arms, much to the boys surprise and embarrassment. "Hikaru! Put me down! The hell man?" He spoke out loudly, pushing against Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru merely chuckled and shook his head, a warm smile crossing his lips as he started to walk forward. "Eh you like it. You just don't like to admit it~ Plus your way to tired to walk I'm sure~" Shun blinked at the boy, stopping his pushing and looking up at the boy. "Wanna bet?" He asked Hikaru, the boy ignoring him as he spoke. "You cut your arms again... Next time even if I'm pissed off please come to me before doing that. If I don't listen just break down or smack me and I will stop long enough to hear what you have to say. Because I love you, Takeru."

Shun bit his lip, looking at his hands in his lap for a bit, his face heating up all over again. He took in all the boy's words before speaking. "I... I love you too, Hikaru..."

Daigo trekked out of the mine, sighing as he looked behind him at Haya. She looked pretty tired and still a bit uneasy about this whole walk up to the cabin. Really Daigo was starting to get pissed, wishing Toru had really come up with them to help them out. Or at least checked the path was clear before sending them up.

"Gonna kill the little prick when I get a hold of him..." He murmured as they walked up to a cross roads. He looked at the sign, reading the cabin was one way and a lookout was the other.

Haya actually smiled, seeming to cheer up a tiny bit as she rushed over to the left path, the one leading to the look out. "Let's go look out here~ We can even take a selfie if you want. Posting that on Facebook might ruffle Shun's feathers~" Daigo grinned at her, resting his arms behind his head as he started up the trail. "Eh if you really wanna. Like watching the fucker squirm anyway~"

Haya nodded, happily running up the path after him. Once they reached the top she saw a telescope and walked over, looking through it. "Hmm... Trees... Snow... Ooo Cabin~" She smiled as she looked it over, loving how warm and cozy it looked. Suddenly something rushed in front of her line of view, scaring her and causing her to jump and pull back.

"Daigo I think someone else is already at the cabin." She murmured, looking over at him and waving for him to look. He rolled his eyes and walked over, looking for a few minutes before pulling back. "I think your just scared and seeing things. There's no one."

Haya crossed her arms, staring at him with a hard glare before walking away towards where they had come from. "Fine. I know what I saw though." Daigo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you wanted to take a selfie?" He asked. She shook her head, heading down the path. "Maybe later. No in the mood right now. I just wanna get to the cabin okay?" Daigo cut his eyes, growing a bit tired of her attitude but saying nothing as he headed down after her.

After walking for a bit, just up the path from the lookout Haya jumped when she heard a noise nearby. "Daigo I'm telling you someone or something is out there and I don't like it." Daigo nodded, looking around by this point since he heard the noise himself.

Another sound, one that sounded like a cry for help and in pain, came from just up the path. Daigo snapped towards the direction the sound came from, pulling Haya behind him as he walked forward.

They rounded the corner and found the source of the cry. A deer, quite a good size one with several points, was struggling to stand. After a few failed attempts it fell to the ground and laid still, breathing heavily. Haya pulled back from Daigo as the boy crept closer. "Ew... Jesus what got it? Thing's barely alive..." She whispered softly.

Daigo stopped just over top of the deer, looking it over in disgust before gazing over his shoulder at Haya. "I'm going to put it out of it's misery. That way we don't have to hear it anymore." Haya shook her head and turned away as he reach for it's head. "I'm not watching..."

Before he could do anything though, even touch it, something screamed and jerked it into the trees. Both teenagers screamed and took off running, Daigo in the lead. He some to a cross roads and looked back at Haya, still hearing the animal behind them. Thinking fast he rushed the rock, deciding the quicker way would be better at this point, plus he could see the cabin from this path.

"Hurry up, babe! Come on come on!" He hollered, grabbing Haya's hand and jerking her along behind him. As they reached the top he let go of her hand, scrambling in his pocket for the key. He pulled it out of his pocket, rushing to the door and unlocking it before pushing it open. He was just about to rush inside when he heard Haya scream and turned to see she had fallen.

He cursed and rushed over to her, without a second thought, half dragging her into the door before he slammed it shut and locked it. He sighed and held his hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath as he looked at her. "See? Told you I would protect you. Piece of cake. Had everything under control."

Haya chuckled and shook her head, trying to catch her breath as well. "Bullshit, Daddy. Bullshit." Daigo just winked and flipped on the lights, heading over to the small fire place. "Yeah. Bull's do sometimes have to shit." He answered, grinning like an ass to her. The girl shook her head, still giggling at his lie as he walked past him. "Well I'm heading to the bathroom real quick okay~ Make sure everything's ready when I get back~" Daigo stood and walked over to the couch, nodding to her words as he sat down.

Haya walked thru the room, heading straight to the bathroom. Once she was done she washed her hands, drying them on a hand towel before tossing it down and walking from the room. Suddenly something crashed though the window, causing her to jump and scream before looking at it. In front of her on the floor was her cellphone.

She blinked in surprise, staring at it before checking her pockets. "But... H-how did..?" She whispered softly, looking to the window it had come thru. Haya turned back to the cell and reaching out for it as Daigo walked in. "What was that noise?" He asked, looking from her to the window. "The fuck..?"

Haya just shook her head, standing and giving him a weak smile. "It's just my phone. Someone from the cabin probably followed us up here." Daigo groaned and turned quickly towards the door, walking from the room and straight through to the front door. Once he reached it he jerked it open, walking out on the small porch and screaming in fury at the top of his lungs.

"Hey you! Yeah you fucking assholes hiding out there! I know your all trying to ruin our fun! Well guess what! You can't because whether your watching or not we are going to FUCK! Yep you heard me! We are going to FUCK! So I hope you all enjoy the show because I know me and Haya WILL!" Daigo huffed, grinning from ear to ear as he turned and walked back inside.

Haya just stared at him, not sure she even wanted to anymore. Slowly she walked over and shut the door, still staring at the boy. "Okay... Got that out of your system?" She asked leaning on the door. Daigo turned to her, his smile growing. Before he could answer though something broke into the door, grabbing Haya and causing her to scream.

She struggled with the hands that held her, begging Daigo with her eyes to help her. The boy just stared in fear, actually stepping back as the creature jerked her out the hole in the door now.

Daigo shook his head, looking around as he started cursing. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! Th-the fuck was that?" His eyes fell onto a gun and he rushed over, grabbing it as he headed off out the door.

 **Okay so going to end this on the first sighting~ Thanks so much for reading and see you in the next chapter~**


End file.
